He-Man: Caballeros de Grayskull 1: Brujas de Eternia
by The Goddess of Eternia
Summary: He-Man encontrará el amor y la pasión en brazos de la bruja de Skeletor.
1. Chapter 1

**Universo:** He-Man and the Masters of the Universe

* * *

 **Personajes**

 ** _Adam / He-Man,_** Campeón de Grayskull y Príncipe de Eternia.

 ** _Beast Man,_** Capitán de los Hombres Bestia.

 ** _Clawful,_** Hombre cangrejo al servicio de Skeletor.

 ** _Cringer / Battle Cat,_** Tigre de He-Man.

 ** _Danton,_** Rey de la Isla de las Lágrimas.

 ** _Enchantress,_** Poderosa Bruja Gorrión.

 ** _Evil-Lyn,_** Bruja al servicio de Skeletor.

 ** _Kittrina,_** Guerrera de Felis Qadia.

 ** _Man-At-Arms,_** Capitán de la Guardia Real.

 ** _Marlena,_** Reina de Eternia.

 ** _Panthor,_** Pantera de Skeletor.

 ** _Randor,_** Rey de Eternia.

 ** _Sibyline,_** Hechicera de la Isla de las Lágrimas.

 ** _Skeletor,_** Señor de Montaña Serpiente.

 ** _Teela,_** Capitana de la Guardia Real.

 _ **Warmaster,** _ Guerrero de Felis Qadia.

 ** _Whiplash,_** Hombre lagarto al servicio de Skeletor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

He-Man estaba decidido a acabar con Skeletor, y había viajado a la Montaña Serpiente para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Logró derrotar a los esbirros que salieron a su encuentro, a Beast Man, a Clawful, a Whiplash e incluso a Panthor, hasta quedar cara a cara con Skeletor.

—¡Ríndete! —le dijo Battle Cat, rugiendo, y saltó contra él.

—¡Battle Cat, no! —le dijo He-Man, pero ya era tarde, pues la ilusión de Skeletor desapareció y Battle Cat desapareció tras una trampa.

—¡Aquí estoy! —dijo el verdadero Skeletor— ¡Y esta vez soy real!

—¡Maldito! —gritó He-Man saltando contra él, y la espada de poder chocó contra el báculo oscuro.

—¡Ahora, Evil-Lyn! —gritó Skeletor. La bruja, que estaba escondida con un rifle láser, emergió detrás de He-Man y le disparó con el rayo. El hombre más poderoso del universo comenzó a sentirse débil, cada vez más débil, y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Skeletor se sentó en su trono, y recogió la Espada del Poder.

—Lo logramos, Skeletor, derrotamos a He-Man —dijo triunfante Evil-Lyn.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Lo vencí yo —dijo él—. Llévatelo.

Evil-Lyn, molesta, hizo levitar a He-Man y se lo llevó, pero Skeletor no notó que ella lo miraba con lujuria.

* * *

Skeletor, ya en su trono, meditaba qué hacer con He-Man. La Espada del Poder estaba suspendida en un campo de fuerza, a un lado de su trono. Panthor estaba sentado a sus pies.

—Haré que lo decapiten y expondré su cabeza ante toda Eternia —dijo triunfante. Sus esbirros aplaudieron, en especial todos los que habían sido golpeados por He-Man.

—Skeletor, es una gran idea —dijo Evil-Lyn—. Pero eso sólo hará que los guerreros heroicos luchen con más ánimo.

—¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? —dijo él molesto.

—Pues sí —dijo ella—. podemos hacer que se una a nosotros.

—Eso es imposible, él es el Defensor del Castillo Grayskull, nunca trabajará para nosotros. Lo mejor será matarlo.

—Déjame intentar convencerlo —dijo ella—. no pierdes nada con intentarlo. Además, con tus cadenas de poder no podrá liberarse ni intentar nada.

El amo de Montaña Serpiente lo meditó un rato.

—Está bien, puedes hacer un intento —dijo él.

Evil-Lyn sonrió, más de alegría que por satisfacción.

* * *

He-Man despertó estando encadenado en un altar, de similar manera a como estaba prisionero en la Isla de las Bestias, en Etheria, cuando se encontró con su hermana Adora.

Intentó liberarse, pero las cadenas eran demasiado poderosas. Luchó contra los grilletes, los cuales tenían el mismo brillo dorado que en Etheria.

—Skeletor logró robar algunos planos de las armas de Hordak antes de escapar de él —dijo alguien acercándose a él. Pudo ver a Evil-Lyn.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo molesto.

—Skeletor quiere que mueras —dijo ella quitándose el casco. Él pudo ver su cabello blanco, corto.

—¿Y tú has venido a matarme? —preguntó él— ¿Vas a torturarme primero?

—No voy a torturarte —dijo ella quitándose su capa. Dio algunos pasos adelante.

—Tú eres una bruja cruel.

—Soy cruel con quienes odio —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo no te odio, He-Man.

Él la miró, confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Skeletor quería matarte, pero yo le dije que te dejara vivir si aceptabas trabajar para nosotros.

—¡Eso jamás! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Skeletor?

—Porque no quiero que mueras. Quiero tenerte cerca de mí.

He-Man la miró aún más confundido.

—¿Qué...?

—Piensas que soy una bruja cruel —lo interrumpió Evil-Lyn—. Pero soy capaz de amar. Soy capaz de entregarte mi corazón, He-Man.

Él no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba la malvada bruja contra la que se había enfrentado en tantas ocasiones. Y ella confesaba amarlo.

—No caeré en tu trampa —dijo serio.

—No es una trampa —dijo ella desabrochándose su leotardo—. Skeletor me desprecia y no me toma en cuenta, y no me interesa ninguno de estos monstruos. Pero tú..., tú me gustas desde que te negaste a hacerme daño.

Dejó caer su leotardo al suelo. Usaba ropa interior negra, la cual apenas cubría sus generosos senos. He-Man se sonrojó.

—No lo entiendo..., tú eres mi enemiga.

—No tenemos para qué ser enemigos. Ni siquiera debes traicionar a Eternia. Sólo quiero que seas mi pareja, que sobrevivas y me ames. Que me desees como yo te deseo a ti —dijo ella, caminando de manera coqueta, y caminó alrededor de él. He-Man pudo ver que su ropa interior dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus nalgas, y sintió algo que hasta entonces sólo había sentido con Teela.

Pero ahora la sentía con Evil-Lyn, y ella confesaba amarlo.

Ella terminó su recorrido alrededor del altar, de espaldas a él, y movió de manera seductora sus caderas, para encenderlo. El la miró sin aliento.

—Realmente eres preciosa.

—¿Qué dices, He-Man? —dijo desactivando las cadenas.

Él sobajeó un poco sus muñecas, y la miró. No notó mentira en sus ojos. Podría intentar huir, pero sin su espada y sin Battle Cat, sería muy fácil para Skeletor detenerlo. En cambio, aceptando a Evil-Lyn, podría ayudarlo, tendría más oportunidades para escapar, y además podría yacer con ella.

La deseaba tanto...

Caminó hacia Evil-Lyn, y la abrazó. Ella gimió con lujuria cuando sintió en su piel los poderosos músculos de He-Man. Trató de quitarle su arnés.

—Acepto, Evil-Lyn —dijo desnudándola del todo. Ella rió, y acarició sus músculos con desesperación. Se recostó en el altar, y He-Man se colocó encima de ella, apretando sus poderosos pectorales contra sus senos.

Aquello pasó desapercibido en las mazmorras de Montaña Serpiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Universo:** He-Man and the Masters of the Universe

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Skeletor y su tropa desconfiaban de él, mas creyeron en la palabra de Evil-Lyn. Ella le guiñó cómplice un ojo a Evil-Lyn, y él no pudo sonreír un poco.

Él amaba a Teela, pero ella no lo soportaba. Al igual que Evil-Lyn, sólo amaba a He-Man. Pero la bruja se había entregado a él, de un modo en que Teela jamás lo haría.

—¿Prometes enfrentarte a los que eran tus amigos? —dijo el malvado Skeletor. He-Man lo odiaba, pero debía fingir.

—Lo haré, Skeletor —dijo serio. Pudo ver que los demás Guerreros Malignos no creían en él.

—Yo me haré cargo de él —dijo Evil-Lyn—. Me aseguraré de que su lealtad será total.

Le lanzó un hechizo, que pareció torturarlo, pero él sólo fingía: todo era una mascarada ideada por Evil-Lyn para tener más tiempo juntos.

—Así es, Evil-Lyn, conviértelo en nuestra arma, para que no pueda desafiar ninguna orden.

—Necesito un lugar algo aislado, para que mis métodos no interfieran con tus planes —dijo ella.

—Puedes ir a nuestra fortaleza de avanzada en el borde del Hemisferio Oscuro —dijo él.

Evil-Lyn, discretamente, le guiñó un ojo a He-Man. Él sonrió.

* * *

Se marcharon a una base conocida simplemente como la Torre Oscura, en donde Evil-Lyn y He-Man se amaron nada más llegar, en la habitación más alta de la torre.

—¿Qué ha sido de Battle Cat? —preguntó él, después de que dejaran salir toda su pasión, y yacían sobre la cama de la bruja, cubriendo con una sábana púrpura la desnudez ardiente de sus cuerpos.

—Logró escapar —explicó ella—. Unos qadian lograron sacarlo de la mazmorra, y seguramente lo llevaron a Felis Qadia.

—Entonces él estará bien —pensó tranquilo. Skeletor jamás podría usar la Espada del Poder, ya que sólo lo obedecería a él. Pero estaba preocupado, sus padres, los Reyes Randor y Marlena se preocuparían por la ausencia de su hijo Adam.

Ni siquiera le había contado a sus padres ese secreto, mucho menos se lo diría a Evil-Lyn.

—Eres muy fuerte —dijo ella acariciando sus brazos— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres el esposo de Sorceress?

—Era un guerrero —mintió él—. Sorceress me salvó y me entregó los poderes de Grayskull.

—Ella debió confiar mucho en ti para darte ese poder —dijo ella mirándolo.

Le incomodaba mucho esa conversación, pero sabía cómo distraerla. La besó por sorpresa. Evil-Lyn lo miró sorprendida, pero luego cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de He-Man.

—Así me gusta —dijo coqueta, abrazándose a él y colocándose encima. Sus suaves muslos rodearon la cadera de He-Man, y sus pezones rozaron su musculoso pecho. Él suspiró de placer.

—Oh, Evil-Lyn —susurró él, besándola con gran intensidad, mientras acariciaba su pelo blanco. Su otra mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos.

Ella gimió, y gritó con fuerza cuando él entró en ella. He-Man comenzó a moverse, y ella sentía cada movimiento como un trueno entre sus piernas, llenándola de un placer que jamás creyó disfrutar.

Y ahora disfrutaba dos veces.

—¡He-Man! —gritó moviéndose a la par que él. Las manos de He-Man recorrían su abdomen y acariciaban sus pechos, con una cuidada suavidad. Él cuidaba de no hacerle daño, y eso por alguna razón le provocaba más placer que disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, gritaron con tanta fuerza que resonó por todos los pasillos de la solitaria Torre. Ella sonrió, y se acurrucó entre sus brazos al acabar.

—Eres increíble, He-Man —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tú también lo eres, Evil-Lyn —contestó él, con sinceridad.

* * *

Una explosión hizo que Battle Cat se levantara alerta de su celda.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gruñó amenazante, pero se sorprendió al ver a dos qadian acercarse a través del humo.

—Hola, guapo —dijo una voz seductora que recordaba muy bien.

—¡Kittrina! —gritó él al reconocerla.

Junto a ella venía un imponente qadian con el pelaje amarillento y rayas negras, con el cabello negro. Usaba un casco que cubría su rostro, dejando ver sólo sus ojos rojos, y que tenía forma de cráneo con dos grandes dientes de sable. En la zarpa izquiera traía un guantelete que llegaba a su codo y que proyectaba tres garras largas como espadas, y en su otra zarpa sostenía un sable. Usaba un taparrabos sujeto con un cinturón, y en su pecho y espalda se cruzaban dos cananas.

Era sin duda un guerrero impresionante. Cargaba en su espalda y cinturón toda clase de armas: pistolas láser, carabinas láser, hachas de mano, cuchillos de combate y granadas.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Battle Cat.

—Es Warmaster, un amigo mío —dijo Kittrina sacando su látigo.

—Debemos ir a rescatar a He-Man —les dijo Battle Cat.

—Revisen la mazmorra —dijo Warmaster, totalmente indiferente—. Yo frenaré a los guerreros de Skeletor.

Kittrina y Battle Cat se separaron mientras Warmaster enfundaba su sable y sacaba dos pistolas láser, comenzando a disparar contra Clawful y Whiplash que llegaban a enfrentarlo.

Buscaron por todo el subterráneo, derrotando a los soldados que se atrevían a atacarlos. Pero no hallaron a He-Man.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí! —le dijo Kittrina al sentir la presencia de Skeletor cerca.

A su pesar, el tigre se dio cuenta de que no tenían oportunidad. Eran sólo tres.

Al salir, se percataron de que Warmaster tenía de prisionero a Clawful, y le interrogaba mientras lo amenazaba con sus garras de acero.

—Debemos irnos —le dijo Battle Cat.

—Este crustáceo ya me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber —dijo el guerrero qadian.

Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente como para descansar, Warmaster les explicó lo que descubrió.

—Evil-Lyn se llevó a He-Man a una torre alejada, para intentar adoctrinarlo. Quieren que cambie de bando.

—¡Él nunca haría eso! —dijo molesto Battle Cat— ¡Debemos rescatarlo!

—Nosotros sólo veníamos a rescatarte a ti —dijo Warmaster—. No planeábamos ir a rescatar a He-Man.

—¡No podemos dejarlo solo! —gruñó Battle Cat.

—Espera, guapo —le dijo Kittrina—. Déjame convencerlo.

La qadian tomó la mano de Warmaster y lo alejó un poco. El tigre los vio hablar, y vio cómo Kittrina levantaba el casco del guerrero y lo besaba con picardía. Le pareció que el qadian también sonreía.

No estaba celoso: nunca habría sido una buena pareja para Kittrina. Se sentía feliz al ver que había conseguido una pareja.

Cuando volvieron con él, miró a Warmaster.

—Ya lo convencí, guapo —le dijo Kittrina.

—Iremos a rescatar a tu amigo —dijo Warmaster sacando sus pistolas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Universo:** He-Man and the Masters of the Universe

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Sin darse cuenta pasaron tres días, donde no hicieron nada más que descansar y hacer el amor.

He-Man sentía latir con fuerza el corazón de Evil-Lyn cuando ella se abrazaba a él. La luz de las dos lunas de Eternia se colaba por la ventana, iluminándolos apenas.

—¿Puedes contarme tu historia? —preguntó él mirándola.

—¿Por qué quieres saberla?

—Quiero conocerte —pidió él amablemente. Ella sonrió.

—Yo era una princesa —dijo ella—. Seguramente has oído hablar de las ruinas de Zalesia.

—Claro que sí —dijo él sorprendido—. Eres la hija del Sin Rostro.

Evil-Lyn asintió, con algo de tristeza. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y le sorprendía mucho.

—Mi padre no merecía aquel castigo.

He-Man sabía a lo que se refería Evil-Lyn. El Sin Rostro había sido parte del Concilio de Sabios, pero había roto las leyes del concilio teniendo una hija. Por lo que fue condenado a perder su humanidad, y a ver su reino devastado.

—¿Es por eso que te uniste a las fuerzas de Skeletor?

—Yo lo amaba —confesó ella con tristeza—. Cuando él era Keldor, éramos novios, pero cuando finalmente se convirtió en Skeletor me despreció totalmente.

—¿Por qué no desertas y te unes a los guerreros de Eternos? —preguntó mirando sus ojos.

—Ellos nunca me aceptarán entre los suyos.

—Yo intercederé por ti.

—No confiarán en mí —dijo indecisa—. Además, Skeletor intentará vengarse.

—Yo te protegeré, lo juró.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la vehemencia con la que dijo eso. Evil-Lyn también estaba sorprendida, y le sonrió.

—Eres muy valiente, He-Man —dijo besándolo.

—Huye conmigo, por favor —pidió mirándola.

—Lo pensaré —dijo recostándose en su pecho.

* * *

Battle Cat, Kittrina y Warmaster exploraron la frontera de Montaña Serpiente con todo el sigilo que podían. No querían alarmar a las fuerzas de Skeletor, las cuales ya estaban en alerta.

Se ocultaron tras una de las grandes rocas que salpicaban el desierto.

—Todas sus torres están igual de defendidas —dijo Warmaster—. Será difícil infiltrarse en alguna.

—Tal vez las tropas de Eternos querrán apoyarnos —propuso Kittria.

—Pero no podemos dejar de vigilar esta zona —dijo Battle Cat.

—Nosotros podemos quedarnos a vigilar —dijo Warmaster—. Así tú puedes correr a Eternos y regresar con los Guardias Reales y los demás guerreros.

Battle Cat asintió.

—Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendremos, guapo —dijo Kittrina—. No te demores.

* * *

Al amanecer, He-Man se levantó y exploró las tierras alrededor de la Torre, para asegurarse de que los esbirros de Skeletor no estuvieran vigilándolos. Evil-Lyn se levantó y fue a arreglarse, pero en cuanto estuvo dispuesta a bajar y reunirse con He-Man, alguien a sus espaldas invocó un hechizo que la hizo caer aturdida.

Abajo, He-Man se percató de que algo no estaba bien, y corrió hacia arriba.

—¿Evil-Lyn? ¡Evil-Lyn!

Corrió hacia arriba, y encontró a otra bruja, que vestía un leotardo azul y blanco, de cabello castaño.

—He-Man, vine a rescatarte —le dijo ella, y él se sorprendió aún más al reconocerla.

—¿Sibyline?

—Así es —dijo la hechicera de la Isla de las Lágrimas—. No podía dejarte en manos de Skeletor o Evil-Lyn.

—Espera un momento, debo explicarte algo...

—¡No hay tiempo! —dijo ella tomando su mano y arrastrándolo— ¡Debemos huir antes de que llegen guardias o Evil-Lyn se despierte!

—¡Yo no quiero alejarme de ella!

Sibyline lo miró sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida.

—Ella va a traicionar a Skeletor y a unirse a nosotros —le contó esperando que le creyese.

Pero Sibyline pensó que Evil-Lyn había manipulado su mente. Hizo un hechizo para adormecerlo.

—Debo sacarte de aquí y liberarte —dijo al ver que él caía de rodillas.

Lo último que pudo ver He-Man antes de desmayarse, fueron sus esbeltas piernas, acercándose a él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Universo:** He-Man and the Masters of the Universe

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Cuando despertó, era de noche, y estaba muy lejos de la Torre Oscura, en algún bosque, posiblemente el Bosque Evergreen. Sibyline había encendido una fogata, y estaba sentada sobre un tronco.

—S-Sibyline, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto? —preguntó He-Man incorporándose.

—Cuando nos enteramos de tu desaparición, Danton y yo decidimos venir a ayudarte.

—¿Donde está él?

—En un puerto, esperándonos con un barco.

He-Man calló. Sabía lo controvertido que sería si se enterara de que él amaba a Evil-Lyn y que confiaba en ella. Seguramente lo inmovilizaría con magia.

—No he recuperado mi Espada.

—Estamos en eso. Me topé con unos qadian que también te estaban rastreando, ellos se dirigieron a Montaña Serpiente para intentar recuperar tu Espada.

He-Man suspiró, más calmado. Pero estaba preocupado por Evil-Lyn.

—Debiste haber esperado. Evil-Lyn iba a traicionar a Skeletor...

—Era una trampa —dijo seria—. Nada de lo que ella te cuente puede ser verdad.

—De todas formas, pudiste haber esperado.

Se incorporó. Vio que Sibyline estaba algo ofendida.

—Lo lamento —dijo él.

—No importa —dijo ella dándole la espalda.

* * *

Ellos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un río de gran corriente. Sibyline no había hablado mucho con él desde aquella discusión, y He-Man sabía que estaba ofendida.

—Espera, crearé un puente mágico —dijo ella preparando su vara.

—No gastes tu energía, yo puedo crear un puente —dijo él.

Caminó hacia una de las grandes rocas que salpicaban el paisaje, y utilizando su gran fuerza, la levantó.

Sibyline lo miró admirada, como aquella vez en la Isla de las Lágrimas cuando destruyó una puerta blindada con sus propios puños. Aquella vez se sintió muy atraída hacia él. Y ahora volvía a sentirse atraída hacia He-Man.

Amaba a Danton, pero no poseía la fuerza ni los músculos del Campeón de Eternia. A veces, cuando hacía el amor con su esposo, imaginaba que estaba con He-Man.

Se sonrojó al pensar en todo eso. Él se acercó con la roca y la lanzó al río, formando un irregular puente por donde se podía cruzar.

—Vamos, Sibyline —dijo él, sonriendo un poco. Ella se sonrojó más.

Estaban cruzando, cuando un rayo impactó en la espalda de He-Man, cubriéndolo con un rayo naranja.

—E-Este rayo me debilita —dijo él, dándose cuenta que estaban usando la misma arma que Melbrag, el Estafador había usado contra él, robando el mineral de los Widgets.

—¡He-Man! —gritó preocupada y asustada Sibyline cuando lo vio caer.

Encima de una roca, Whiplash acababa de dispararle con el rifle láser.

—¡Clawful! ¡Beast Man! ¡A ellos!

Los dos secuaces de Skeletor emergieron de una roca y corrieron hacia ellos.

Sibyline los inmovilizó con un hechizo, y bloqueó con otro el disparo que le lanzó Whiplash.

Pero ahí venían las tropas de Skeletor, y no tardarían en superarla.

Sostuvo a He-Man, y usó un hechizo para teletransportarse lejos de allí. Aparecieron cerca de un bosque.

Sibyline miró a He-Man antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Tardó poco en recuperarse y preparar una fogata. He-Man recuperó la conciencia al sentir el calor de las llamas.

—Otra vez me has salvado —dijo mirando a Sibyline.

—Debía hacerlo, los esbirros de Skeletor nos iban a capturar a ambos.

He-Man no dejó de mirarla. Era una hechicera muy valiente y se arriesgaba mucho por él.

—Voy a ayudarte en algo, Sibyline. Nunca dejaré de estar en deuda contigo.

—Ya hiciste mucho por mí. Liberaste la Isla de las Lágrimas.

—Jamás lo habría hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sibyline se sonrojó.

—Me halagas demasiado.

—Esa victoria te pertenece.

Ella lo miró y se sentó a su lado, para arreglar el fuego. He-Man sintió el calor de los muslos de Sibyline, y de inmediato recordó el calor de Evil-Lyn.

Quería mucho a la bruja, pero ¿y si era cierto, y todo era un engaño? ¿Si en realidad no lo amaba? Ella se había enfrentado muchas veces a él en el pasado.

Ella también sintió el calor de He-Man, y quiso acariciarlo, sentir la pasión que no sentía con Danton.

Intentó levantarse, pero una de las manos de He-Man tocó su muslo. Ella suspiró y acarició sus pectorales.

Las caricias iban y venían, y además subían de tono. Si darse cuenta, ya intentaban desvestirse el uno al otro.

—No deberíamos —susurró él mientras quitaba el leotardo y acariciaba su gloriosa espalda.

—Nadie se enterará —susurró ella mientras acariciaba sus músculos con desesperación.

Él correspondió y acarició su espalda bajando hasta sus nalgas y sus muslos. Ella gemía con pasión, sin dejar de acariciar los brazos y el abdomen de He-Man. Ella lo recostó y se sentó encima de él, echando su cabellera castaña hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus pechos firmes y generosos.

Él acarició su abdomen suave y subió para acariciar sus senos. Ella se agachó, colocándolos directamente en su cara. Él los besó y acarició.

Sostuvo su cadera y entró en ella. Ella gritó. Comenzó a moverse con un ansia desesperada, casi feral, quizás por sentir que era algo prohibido.

Ella se movía junto a él y no dejaba de acariciarlo. Era el paraíso, un sueño que muchas veces soñó y ahora se hacía realidad en el Bosque.

Tan estimulados estaban, que no tardaron en alcanzar el éxtasis.

—¡He-Man! —gritó ella al sentir el clímax como un relámpago en su cuerpo.

—¡Sibyline! —gritó él abrazándola mientras sentía un placer que había tardado en descubrir.

Ella se dejó caer, y ambos se abrazaron, cubriéndose con las sombras combatidas por la pálida luz de la fogata.

Sus respiraciones se calmaron. Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

—Nadie debe saberlo —susurró Sibyline, recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Nadie lo sabrá —dijo él estrechándola entre sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brujas de Eternia**

 **The Goddess of Eternia**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Ellos siguieron su viaje, a través del Bosque Evergreen. Cada uno sentía una gran culpa por haber cedido a sus pasiones. Ella amaba a Danton, y él, a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía odiar a Evil-Lyn.

Desconfiaba de ella porque Sibyline lo hacía, sin embargo, Evil-Lyn lo había protegido y había hecho mucho por él.

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos? —preguntó él.

—Cerca, pero debemos ir con sigilo.

He-Man reconoció el lugar donde estaban. Era el pantano donde tiempo atrás rescató a su abuelo de las manos de Enchantress. Su esclavo la había castigado, pero corría el rumor de que había recuperado todo su poder.

—Debemos tener cuidado, Sibyline —dijo He-Man—. Este sitio es peligroso.

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

* * *

Evil-Lyn intentaba rastrear el camino que habían tomado He-Man y Sibyline. Esa zona era muy peligrosa, tanto por las tropas de Skeletor como por otros magos, especialmente la cruel Enchantress, que tenía su morada en un pantano cercano.

En un momento, se encontró con Whiplash, Clawful y Beast Man, que regresaban de su enfrentamiento.

—¿Los hallaron? —preguntó asustada, pero lo disimuló.

—Sí, pero escaparon —dijo Beast Man—. Se marcharon al pantano de Enchantress.

Eso horrorizó aún más a Evil-Lyn, pero consiguió disimularlo.

—Bien, proseguiré la búsqueda.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —preguntó Clawful.

—No, Enchantress es demasiado poderosa para ustedes —dijo ella, y era cierto.

Debía apresurarse o su amado He-Man podría percer.

* * *

Los Reyes de Eternia asumieron que Skeletor tenía prisionero al Príncipe Adam. ¿Por qué, si no, He-Man se estaría enfrentando a él?

Rápidamente Teela y Man-At-Arms organizaron algunas compañías de la Guardia Real, el Rey Randor en persona lideraría el ataque.

—Debemos rescatar a He-Man —dijo molesta Teela.

—Y al Príncipe Adam —dijo Man-At-Arms, que era consciente del amor que sentía su hija por el hombre más poderoso del universo. Pero ella no soportaba al Príncipe Adam, y sabía que al enterarse de la verdad, se desilusionaría mucho.

—¡En marcha! —gritó el Rey Randor, alzando su espada. Los soldados acorazados, Teela, Man-At-Arms y los qadian lo siguieron.

* * *

He-Man y Sibyline continuaron avanzando, cuando de pronto comenzaron a sentirse vigilados. Él tomó una rama, y deseó haber recuperado su Espada para poder hacerles frente.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó ella, preparando su magia.

—Lo siento —dijo preparando su rama.

Un grupo de gólems de arcilla surgieron de los alrededores y los atacaron. Las criaturas no tenían mucho raciocinio, y eran fácilmente destructibles, pero se reconstruían tan pronto eran destruidas. He-Man se percató de que la lucha sería infinita.

En eso, un pterodáctilo bajó y lo sujetó, levantándolo por los aires.

—¡He-Man! —gritó Sibyline, tratando de hacer un hechizo, pero los gólems la noquearon.

—¡Sibyline! —gritó He-Man, tratando de liberarse, pero el pterodáctilo lo dejó caer, a una isla flotante, la isla de Enchantress.

Ella lo esperaba, se veía exactamente igual a su último enfrentamiento.

—Nos volvemos a ver, He-Man —dijo ella—. Y esta vez la victoria será mía.

—¡Nunca! —gritó corriendo hacia ella.

Él intentó atacarla, pero ella lo esquivó y lo aturdió con un hechizo.

* * *

Despertó paralizado en una cama. Enchantress había usado un hechizo para impedir que se moviera.

—Finalmente eres mío —dijo Enchantress, caminando hacia él. No traía puestos sus guantes, sus botas y su capa.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme, maldita bruja? —dijo molesta.

—Tienes el poder de Grayskull en tu cuerpo —dijo ella, mirándolo—. Eres el hombre más poderoso del universo. Pero ahora yo seré la mujer más poderosa del universo.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo el sorprendido.

—Ya lo verás.

Ella se quitó su leotardo, revelando su turgente cuerpo desnudo. He-Man ya sabía lo que se venía.

—No..., no.

—Calma, He-Man —susurró ella maliciosa, acercándose a él—. Si cooperas, hasta podrías disfrutarlo.


End file.
